1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a wireless terminal holder and a wireless communication system.
2. Related Art
In recent years, non-contact IC tags (RFIDs), which exchange data stored in an IC chip in a non-contact manner, have been developed, and are expected to replace conventional bar-codes to become the next-generation of individual recognition technology. A non-contact IC tag includes, commonly, an IC chip for storing data and an antenna for exchanging data, and a variety of types of such tags have been developed, such as a card type, label type, and stick type. An antenna of a non-contact IC tag is commonly formed by printing a conductive coating material on an IC chip-embedded board, by depositing a wire on an IC chip-embedded board, or by etching a metal thin film formed on an IC-embedded board. Therefore, as the length of an antenna increases, the size of a board increases.